Just Might Align
by alphaIdiot
Summary: "This wasn't the first time Eridan had done this, nor would it be his last. It gave him a feel of comfort, really, though he would never admit it out loud." -This is a story based off of a headcanon I saw on Tumblr. I didn't come up with it, nor did I write the song. It's from The Other Side Of The Heart, which is a great fic. I hope you enjoy this.-


The soft creaking of a old, metal door was all that broke the silence of the night. Before, the only sounds that were drifting through the seemingly-endless hallways of the lab were the creeks of settling metal, and the soft snores of whoever was sleeping closest at the time. But Sollux never snored. His breathing was always light and fluttering, his chest only showing the softest rise and fall as he lay in his bed.

This wasn't the first time Eridan had done this, nor would it be his last. It gave him a feel of comfort, really, though he would never admit it out loud. He would never admit doing /this/ in general out loud, everyone would definitely laugh at him. Sollux would probably start to lock his door if he found out, never being able to so much as look at his Kismesis after that point.

Slow, light footsteps echoed like thunder about the dark room, a single beam of light cast over the bed as it filtered through the doorway, which was left slightly ajar. Slowly, carefully, almost timidly, Eridan slunk over to Sollux' bedside. Standing at the edge, he let his eyes move over his lean frame, tracing every sharp edge and rounded corner of his body as he slept on his side. His back was facing Eridan, shirtless and bare as it stuck out from under his blankets.

His bones jutted out in places, but the soft yellow of the hall light falling lightly through the half-opened door cast shadows across his back, shoulders, neck, that turned it, turned Sollux, into a living master piece. The soft rise and fall of his chest caused the shadows to move about, stroking his pale grey skin and highlighting his high points.

At certain moments in time, Eridan had wished that Sollux wasn't his Kismesis. This was one of those moments, the kind where Eridan just wanted to stay there forever and savor it all. But he also wanted Sollux to feel how he felt, know how Eridan saw him. Love Eridan the way he loved him.

As careful as possible, as to not wake his sleeping black-romancer, Eridan settled down onto the edge of the bed, his weight causing the mattress to dip under him, the sheets bunching around his thighs. Eridan always felt nervous when he did this. His worst fear was accidentally waking up Sollux, and then having to try and stammer an explanation as to why he was in his room, watching him sleep. Eridan didn't want that to happen.

He savored the attention Sollux gave him, even if it was in a violent, hateful way. Some attention was better than non to Eridan, and he wouldn't want to give up the feeling of Sollux' flesh against his, violent or passionate, or even both. He wouldn't trade it for the world, but Eridan still did this. He still slipped into his bedroom at night so that he could do the one thing that he loved to do the most.

Taking a deep breath, Eridan started to sing. His voice soft, and sweet, as the words flowed freely from his mouth and into the stilled air.

"I saw a boy with tired eyes... I said come with me and we can try.. Try to find a new life, try to find a thing that's worth living for.."

He never missed a beat when he sang the song he had written. He never let his voice escalate to the point of waking Sollux up. He always kept it delicate and close to a whisper, and we was good. He was good at singing, his voice carrying just the right amount of bravado, hitting the pitch perfectly, having a wide enough range to his vocals. But he was too shy to sing to people, and so he went to the person that he cared about most, and sang to him. Even if he couldn't hear it, he still sang to him every night, when everyone else was asleep.

"And he said "If it's all the same to you.. I think I'm done living for two. I think that there isn't that much left for me here.

But, we are two hearts here, broken and unclean. But if you take them, and lay them side by side. The jagged edges just might align... They just might align."

Eridan cast an almost heartbroken glance at Sollux' sleeping body after he had finished. Shedding the slightest smile, he slowly stood, taking quick, light steps as he headed for the door to Sollux' room. He would never tell him how he felt. He couldn't, that would mean giving up everything that he had grown to love and cherish. He didn't want to lose that. He almost depended on it. Pausing, Eridan reached up and rested a grey hand on the cool metal door frame. Letting out a sigh, he glanced back, smiling sadly at Sollux.

He had the softest of smiles on his face, his face relaxed and peaceful. Hoping that it was his fault for the smile cast across the psionic's thin lips, Eridan turned. Hesitating only a moments time, he then stepped out of his lover's room and into the hallway. With a light tug, the door snapped shut behind him, and Eridan began his slow journey back to his room, his footsteps the only sound breaking the silence of the night as he went.


End file.
